


吧唧熊抱

by hamLock



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Bear - Freeform, Fluff, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>时间设定在美队2后，向吧唧要抱抱的队长。</p>
            </blockquote>





	吧唧熊抱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bucky Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948851) by [PotatoJesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoJesus/pseuds/PotatoJesus). 



Steve斜靠在沙发上和Bucky一起看电视上的人跑来跑去。Bucky好像很喜欢动作片，所以Steve总会抽时间找各种电影节目放映时间，好让Bucky乖乖和他一起呆在房间里。每天他都以无可挑剔的军姿远远地坐在另一头目不斜视地盯着屏幕，插播广告时金属手指在膝盖上不耐烦地敲击直到节目继续。

然而这个非同寻常的周六晚上，Steve突然感觉房间里变得无比寂静，这才发现自己无意识地挪到了Bucky那边，双臂慵懒地张开。冬兵反应过来时给予Steve颓废的一瞥，嗓音低沉地问：“你干什么？”

“哦……”Steve心虚地把胳膊撤回胸前，“我只是想要个吧唧熊抱。”

“‘吧唧熊抱’是什么鬼？”冬兵脸上一闪而过的表情并非愤怒，反而更像是困惑不解。

“呃……你去过史密森尼的展览吧？”他得到微微点头的回应后继续道，“我小的时候，很小很小的时候，不管年龄还是体型……我弄丢了我的泰迪熊，当时还在生病……你很关心我，我又哭个不停——”Bucky挑起一边眉毛，Steve清了清嗓子，“我是说我才五岁……够了……反正你爬到我床上说你来当我的泰迪熊，我说‘不，你是我的吧唧熊’，从此以后我就把咱俩的拥抱叫成吧唧熊抱了。”

Bucky思考了很久终于怨念地低吼：“所以你刚刚是跟我要抱抱？”

“……是的。”

“我们以前经常这样？”

“是的……多半是独处的时候，只是为了取暖……我家隔热条件不是很好，所以……”Steve不再跑题，挫败地低头看着双手。

Bucky叹了口气不再僵持，坐到Steve旁边咕哝道：“我们以前都是——都是怎么做的？”

Steve绽开笑容，开始告诉Bucky他过去如何伸出手臂示意Steve蜷到下面并把当年的小个子抱得更紧。Bucky和Steve相拥，感觉记忆边缘有一丝温暖挣扎而出，尽管最后仍是一片空白。

也许再来几次他就能……

***

“队长，冬兵，15分钟后行动，准备好没？”飞行员回头冲他们喊。

“好了。”Steve喊回去，低头检查完安全带后又转向Bucky，“你呢？”

Bucky飞快地点了点头，两手抱臂等待着。

Natasha看了看两个超级战士，回头扫了一眼Clint，耸耸肩。Steve见所有人注意力都在别处，期期艾艾地憋出一句：“Bucky，我有点冷……”

声音没低到足以让Nat忽视，而且他戴着耳机因此 **所有人** 都听见了。控制中心的人死死盯着屏幕想弄清这是闹什么鬼。亲临现场的两位则有幸目睹Bucky抱怨着望向一边抬起右手臂，更在Steve高高兴兴地给了他一个熊抱时掉了一地下巴。

“哎呀呀！吧唧熊！”

接下来的15分钟所有人都被迫旁观这一幕，除了Nat。可以预见，她正忙于往Tumblr和Twitter上传视频、汇报详细进展并回应关注她的Stucky狂热迷妹潮水般的留言评论。

等到出发时，Bucky在Steve肩上拍了拍，在他额头印上一个冷冰冰的吻，然后松开手准备往下跳。


End file.
